Patient/bed management has become an important aspect of hospital management. Ensuring that the right patient is getting the right testing and treatment is a major reason for this. Protection against administering the wrong medicines and missed diagnosis as a result of a failure by a patient facility is paramount in eliminating accidents.
Currently, there are bed management systems, such as the graphical bed management system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,774,215. There are also material tracking systems, for example, the RFID material tracking system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,316. Unfortunately, systems such as these are unable to determine the location of patients or determine when a patient should be transported to and from a treatment, for example.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system for tracking patients/beds in a medical facility.